A mighty force
by squeakythe2nd
Summary: A Chaos lord inspects his army. Mostly a descriptive piece.


I don't own warhammer. Like any of it. Feel free the use to the names Cronus Skullsplitter, Bilelungs, The Blade Flies and the Red Tide (That's likely been used a lot to name Khorne units anyway).

Truly this was the force to crush the weakling race of man. Cronus Skullsplitter cast his baleful eyes around his army, the fact that even his keen gaze couldn't hope to see the end of their ranks pleased him. Like all Chaos Lords he was a hulking figure, clad in crimson armour with an ornate blade clasped in a gauntleted fist. The hulking bronze beast he was atop snorted out fire, impatient, wanting to tear apart the stones of man, to bring their skulls to the Blood God. It was a Juggernaut, a demonic steed fit only for the most mighty of the war god's champions.

"Easy my pet," Cronus soothed, stroking the creature's head brass head, "Soon our armour shall run red with blood, our weapons shall be coated in their weakling flesh,"

Next to Cronus stood the despicable Bilelungs, flies darting around his rotting frame. He held an iron rod in his hand which periodically dripped a thick, mucus like substance onto the snow. Bastard. As a follower of Khorne, Cronus despised magic and those who used it. He always looked so smug, standing far-back, sending clouds of flies swarming towards their foes. Cronus reasoned that if they had to clash blades with each other his festering multi-chinned face would certainly loose its sneer. The Chaos Lord would have cut the head from the wizard's shoulders long ago, but he had an annoying habit a being elsewhere when his ire was hot. That and he honestly wasn't sure where his neck ended and his torso began.

"Oh exalted master," Bilelungs said, his voice choked with phlegm and mockery. "When do we advance? Great Grandfather Nurgle is willing to spread his blessing to all who wish to receive it," He coughed several times, spitting out pus and blood, grinning all the while. The snow beneath his feet hissed and fizzled as his bodily fluids burnt it.

Cronus barely resisted the urge to shoved his fist down the throat of Bilelungs and instead asked him to organise his ranks. The obese wizard nodded, before waddling towards his personal chosen, The Blade Flies. Cronus then made his own gesture, raising a fist in the air. Before long a unit of roughly thirty chaos knights galloped towards him. Now this was a true regiment. Their armour was adorned with marks praising the might of Khorne. Their weapons were sharp, ready to cut man-flesh and their armour was strong, reading to break apart their weakling blades. Their steeds were magnificent equine beasts, strong and muscular, with kicks strong enough to break the neck of a troll. The regiments leader, Bloodcutter, dismounted his horse, saluting his leader and walked towards him.

"My liege, say your will and I shall enact it. No foe is too strong, no fortress to strong. Just give us the command and the Red Tide shall return with skulls for the Skull throne!"

"For the Skull Throne!" The Red Tide cheered, raising their swords and banging their shields.

Cronus smiled. The dogs were so eager to be let out.

"Scout around the area. I believe there are some Slaneesh loyal marauder camps around here. Crush them, burn their idols and homes, take their skulls and bring them to my feet," He orders, watching as the horsemen cheer with thoughts of the hunt.

"My liege, do you not wish to join us?" Bloodcutter asked, remounting his horse and checking his blade over.

"I would, but this army needs organising. We march forth in three days and there is still plenty to do,"

Bloodcutter nodded, before letting out a war cry. The Chaos Knights galloped off, cheering, knocking back any too stupid or too slow to get out of their way. Cronus watched them go, viewing his prized regiment in a way an artist might view his masterpiece. The emotion he felt was the closest any Chaos warrior got to love.

Yes, with a force like this, the weakling race of man would be crushed.

Now there was just the small problem of Bilelungs. A cruel smile began to adorn the face of one of Khorne's favoured.

"Bilelungs, I have a favour to ask of you,"

This is a piece I wrote a while back. I had planned for it to go somewhere, but I've already got a Warhammer series going on.

As always say your thoughts on this piece. Positive or negative let me know if you've got the time.


End file.
